SANG PEWARIS DEWI NAGAGINI
by Ai Cute
Summary: Kitab peninggalan Dewi Naga mencari Sang Pemilik. Kitab sakti yang hanya muncul 100 tahun sekali ini akan membawa sesuatu entah baik entah buruk pada sang pemilik. Naruto tak sengaja menemukan kitab itu yang mengakibatkannya terlempar pada masa awal berdirinya Majapahit. Mampukah Naruto bertahan dalam intrik kisah Tutur Tinular ini dan yang lebih penting lagi kembali ke masanya?
1. Chapter 1

SANG PEWARIS DEWI NAGAGINI

Summary :

Kitab peninggalan Dewi Naga mencari Sang Pemilik. Kitab sakti yang hanya muncul 100 tahun sekali ini akan membawa sesuatu entah baik entah buruk pada sang pemilik. Naruto tak sengaja menemukan kitab itu yang mengakibatkannya terlempar pada masa awal berdirinya Majapahit. Mampukah Naruto bertahan dalam intrik kisah Tutur Tinular ini dan yang lebih penting lagi kembali ke masanya?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Fantasy

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku

Author note : Dalam cerita ini Naruto tinggal di Blora sebuah kota kecil terletak di perbatasan antara Propinsi Jawa Tengah dan jawa Timur, dan dilalui sungai Bengawan Solo. Di Blora terdapat alas lebat yang konon bagian dari wilayah alas roban yang terkenal angker. Cerita ini diangkat dari keangkeran alas roban berikut legenda naga di Blora. Kalo para reader merasa aneh dengan nama yang gak match, ya harap maklum. Namanya juga fanfic.

Chapter 1 yang kemarin setelah ku baca kurang memuaskan dan kurang greget jadi aku ketik ulang dengan beberapa penambahan untuk menghidupkan suasana dan aku republish kembali.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Blora, 19 Oktober 2012

"Hari ini kita akan menjelajahi gua Terawang dengan rute ….." Ujar Hyuga Neji menjelaskan rute penjelajahan pada rekan-rekannya di Saka Wana Bakti. Kami semua memperhatikannya dengan serius, takut kesasar. Kan nggak lucu, masa panitia bisa kesasar. " Team SMADA di pos 1, Team STM di pos 2, Team SMEA di pos 3, Team SMANSA di pos 4, Team campuran di pos 5. Untuk Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke jadi seksi P3K so wajib keliling di semua pos." Lanjutnya yang ditimpali suara tak puas dari tim P3K.

Ya iyalah mereka protes. Tugasnya paling berat Bro. Mana semalam, mereka kurang tidur karena harus menjaga para yuniornya. Malas banget dech. Meski sebal, pada akhirnya mereka tak protes. Buat apa? Protes juga nggak bakal didengerin. Cuma ngabisin energi saja.

Setelah melewati rapat melelahkan bin membosankan yang makan waktu sarapan, mereka membubarkan diri dan bersegera berangkat sesuai posnya masing-masing. Mereka berangkat lebih dulu agar tak keduluan yunior, kecuali tim P3K. Meraka berangkat paling akhir setelah para yunior berangkat.

"Tenten, kamu yang bawa tas ya buat nyimpen bekal dan air minum? Soalnya tasmu yang paling kecil dibanding kita semua." Kata Hinata.

"Iya, iya." Ujar Tenten pasrah. Sebenarnya barangnya nggak berat-berat amat sih, hanya saja kan malas bawa tas sendiri. Ia segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. "Yuk berangkat." Ajaknya pada teamnya.

"Eh, tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Masih ingat kan rutenya kan?" Tegur Kiba.

"Masih. Di sana ada tandanya kok, jadi nggak usah khawatir kesasar. Yuk."

"Yasud."

"Apaan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya sudahlah. Gitu aja nggak tahu, dasar nggak gaul." Balas Kiba ill feel.

"Sudah sudah. Kalo berantem terus, kapan berangkatnya?" Ujar Hinata, cewek bermarga Hyuga yang terkenal lemah lembut dan pemalu ini. "Tu, yang lainnya udah jauh." Lanjutnya.

Di dalam tenda tampak Naruto yang masuk dalam jajaran tim P3K tampak sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat P3K dan air minum juga camilan secukupnya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan jaket kesayangannya. Ia tahu udara sedang terik-teriknya tak cocok dengan jaket yang cendrung tebal dan membuat gerah, tapi Naruto berfikiran lain. Menurutnya jaket ini akan melindunginya dari panas matahari yang mampu membuat kulit tannya bertambah gosong.

Selama bersiap-siap ia tak putus-putusnya ngedumel dan melayangkan sumpah serapah pada Neji aka ketua acara Persami di Gua Terawang kali ini. Ia sebal karena mendapat jatah sebagai seksi super repot yakni seksi P3K yang mesti ikut penjelajahan layaknya para junior dari pos 1 sampai pos 5, mengawal mereka kalo-kalo aja ada yang jatuh sakit. Kebayang dong gimana capeknya?

Apesnya lagi ia sekelompok ama Sasuke dan Sakura. Hey semua orang tahu buruknya hubungannya dengan duo orang itu. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke yang sekarang sudah jadi mantan pacarnya karena ketahuan bermesraan di belakang Naruto dengan Sakura yang juga sudah jadi mantan sahabat baiknya itu. Apa gak gondok tu? Yei kalo dah tahu sekelompok ama mereka kenapa gak minta ganti aja? Udah tapi gak ada yang mau gantiin posisinya. Sebel banget kan? '_Awas saja mereka_?' rutuk Naruto dalam hati mengumpat tak jelas.

'Deg….deg…deg…' Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa hal ini sering terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini terutama selama ia ikutan acara camping ini? Ia merasakan firasat yang tak enak. Ia menenang diri sejenak, menarik nafas panjang. Tangan mungilnya tak sengaja menyenggol buku ensiklopedi tanaman obat yang tak sengaja terbawa waktu dia packing. Rencananya abis camping ia mau mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan. Ia pun memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas yang sedang disandangnya. Kali aja ntar berguna.

"Udah selesai?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyibak tenda, mencari Naruto yang tak kunjung keluar dari tenda sejak tadi.

"Hnn…"Jawab Naruto tak jelasnya mengikuti trademark seseorang. Ini bukan berarti ia terpengaruh virus mantannya bukan lho ya, ia hanya malas aja jawab. Ia sudah tak mau bertegur sapa dengan Sakura semenjak ia tahu pengkhianatan Sakura. Ini pertemuan mereka yang pertama maksudnya hanya mereka berdua tanpa yang lain sejak pertengkaran hebat antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah semua siap, tanpa memerdulikan Sakura ia keluar tenda menenteng tas ransel mungil di bahu kirinya. Tangannya sibuk memegang camdig dan memfoto tenda bulukan yang sering mereka pake saat camping buat kenang-kenangan.

"Tunggu apa lagi kita berangkat!" Tegur Sasuke membuyarkan aktivitas seru Naruto.

Dengan ogah-ogahan ia berjalan mengikuti duo orang yang saat ini paling dibencinya. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian ia memfoto pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan, mengabaikan dua orang insan yang lagi bergandengan mesra di jalan di depan sana. Beberapa kali ia berhenti mengambil tanaman liar yang kalo tak salah tercantum dalam ensiklopedi yang tadi dibawanya.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka sampai di pos 1, ternyata para junior sudah berangkat semua ke pos 2 dan menurut senior yang jaga pos 1 tak ada yang luka. Mereka pun kembali berangkat melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini mereka tak lagi bertiga, teman-teman di pos 1 juga ikut menemani mereka. Mereka saling ngobrol sehingga suasana lebih rame kecuali Naruto. Ia lebih sibuk motret dan memungut tanaman liar dari pada terlibat pembicaraan gak penting.

"Lo lagi ngapain? Dari tadi jumputin tanaman liar." Tegur Tenten heran.

"Iseng." Jawab Naruto singkat yang hanya diberi tatapan aneh Kiba dan Tenten. Apa gara-gara SasuSaku Naruto jadi eror begini. Dari kemarin sejak mereka tiba di bumi perkemahan Gua Terawang tingkah Naruto aneh banget. Ia sibuk motret tanaman liar, sering melamun, dan terlihat sangat gelisah. Kalo ditanya jawabannya selalu 'tak ada apa-apa."

Dia juga terlihat selalu memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan memilih gabung dengan para junior. Dia sungguh-sungguh seolah tak mau berhubungan dengan teman-temannya lagi. Apa mungkin Naruto membenci mereka karena membiarkan perselingkuhan itu terjadi? Ya mungkin saja. Tikaman rasa bersalah menusuk jantung kedua orang ini. Bagaimana pun mereka ikut andil karena tak memberi tahu masalah ini sejak awal. Mereka juga tak perduli dengan perasaan Naruto dan selalu mencoba mengakrabkan SasuNaruSaku terus-menerus, seolah-olah tak menganggap rasa sakit hati Naruto itu ada dan nyata. Semua itu demi kekompakan pengurus Pramuka semata.

Pos demi pos tim P3K lalui. Rekan mereka yang menjaga pos ikut bergabung karena memang itu rutenya, sekalian membantu rekan mereka yang berjaga di pos di depan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di pos 4. Mereka beristirahat sejenak.

Lagi Naruto memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Kali ini ia berjalan menyusuri sungai Lusi yang membelah hutan yang dulu konon masih wilayah alas roban. Kakinya tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah buku. Ia meraih buku yang sudah berumur tua dan sedikit antik itu. Ia buka perlahan ternyata bukunya berisi tulisan kuno macam di prasasti yang pernah dilihatnya di museum kala study tour masa SD dulu. Ia simpan di dalam tasnya. Mungkin ia akan memberikannya pada Pak Kades untuk menemukan pemiliknya.

Ia lalu bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang istirahat. Ia memilih duduk di bawah pohon oak berumur ratusan tahun untuk melepas penat. Ia membuka bekalnya dan meminum air untuk sejenak.

Saat lagi istirahat Sasuke menghampirinya, entah apa maunya orang ini.

"Kita nanti potong kompas biar cepat sampai ke tempat kita kemah. Neji dan Tenten sepakat akan menghandle sisa acara." Kata Sasuke. Oh jadi itu maksudnya. Ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon. Ia terlalu malas untuk bicara dengan orang yang satu ini.

"Kamu masih sanggup berjalan?" tanyanya sok perduli. Memang apa urusannya ia masih sanggup jalan atau gak? Memang ia mau menggendongnya gitu? Naruto kembali sibuk mendengarkan mp3.

Sasuke POV

"Kamu masih sanggup berjalan?" tanyaku khawatir. Meski mereka sudah putus dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada mantan kekasihnya ini, ia tak memungkiri sudut hatinya ia masih perduli padanya. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti. Ia selalu merasa ada Naruto di sudut otaknya, walaupun sekarang ada Sakura di sisinya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin putus, tapi ia juga tak sanggup meninggalkan Sakura, cewek yang diam-diam ditaksirnya semenjak diperkenal Naruto kala awal masuk SMU dulu.

Ini sulit. Naruto terus mengabaikannya semenjak ia memergoki dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Sakura. Sejak itu mereka tak lagi bertegur sapa. Entah mengapa ia merindukan suara Naruto yang berisik dan cempreng abis. Ia rindu senyum manis Naruto yang tertuju hanya untuknya. Seandainya ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan baik, mungkin saja ia masih berteman dengan Naruto. Mungkin entahlah. Ia berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang mengabaikannya dan kembali duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis untuknya dekat Naruto istirahat. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau itu terakhir kalinya ia bicara dengan Naruto.

End Sasuke POV

Baru saja ia mau istirahat, ia dikejutkan dengan suara langkah seorang cowok berambut panjang bak model sunsilk aka Neji. "Ada apa?"

"Kamu ada masalah?"

"Tak usah pura-pura sok perduli. Itu memuakkan."

"Sory Nar. Gue emang gak peka. Tapi gue mau bilang elo gak sendiri. "

Naruto mengabaikan kata-kata bulshit Neji begitu juga teman-temannya yang lain yang telah menikamnya dari belakang. Pura-pura perduli padanya sedangkan faktanya mereka mengabaikan perasaannya. Mereka tak perduli sakit hatinya dan tetap selalu menghadirka sumber masalahnya itu dalam pertemuan mereka. Udah gitu selalu dikelompokin lagi. Siapa yang percaya kata-kata 'elo gak sendiri' dari mereka?

Neji sudah beranjak pergi belum begitu jauh ketika terdengar suara gemuruh kencang seperti gempa. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia terkejut setengah mati. Secepat kilat ia berlari ke arah Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi. Belum pernah ia setakut ini. Di sana ia melihat tanah yang jadi alas duduk Naruto terbelah jadi dua, menarik sang empunya ke dalam lubang yang menganga lebar. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menarik lengan Naruto, sayang terlambat. Lubang itu terlanjur menarik tubuh mungil itu. "Naruto….." teriaknya histeris. Ia melongok lubang nan dalam yang tercipta yang telah menelan tubuh salah satu temannya.

Semua orang tak beranjak dari posisi karena masih syok ditambah lagi kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat sadar Shikamaru segera menghampiri Neji. Ia ikut melihat lubang nan dalam itu. Ia menyorotkan lampu senter yang tak pernah absen dibawanya. Cahaya lampu senter tak cukup menggapai dasar lubang itu.

Buruk ini sangat buruk. Kecil kemungkinan Naruto masih hidup. Tapi harapan tetaplah harapan. Dengan tegar ia memberi intruksi beberapa temannya menggantikan Neji yang syok berat karena kejadiannya tepat di depan matanya.

Lee dan Sai diminta menghandle para junior kembali ke tenda sebelum mereka pulang. Ia menelepon pihak polisi untuk mengabarkan peristiwa ini juga keluarga Naruto. Para senior menunggu di TKP karena berharap tim polisi mampu menyelamatkan Naruto. Mereka tak berani turun ke bawah karena tak tahu kedalaman lubang. Kalo gegabah bias-bisa nyawa mereka ikutan melayang.

"I I ini gak mungkin kan? Na Na Naruto masih hidup. I I ia pasti masih hidup." Kata Hinata yang selalu jadi teman sebangku Naruto sejak SMP. Ia juga ikut merasa bersalah atas musibah yang dialami Naruto. Kalo saja dia lebih perduli dan terus menemaninya alih-alih ikut-ikutan rencana teman-temannya untuk menormalkan hubungan SasuNaruSaku, hanya untuk kepentingan kelompok. Seandainya dia di posisi Naruto, mungkin ia akan memilih keluar dari pada harus melihat dua orang yang menyakitinya bermesraan di depannya.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Hinata yang berfikiran seperti itu. Kiba, Lee, Sai, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Ino, Tenten, dan Shika minus Neji karena ia masih syok juga berfikiran sama. Di lain pihak SasuSaku terperangah tak percaya orang yang selama ini pernah jadi orang yang paling disayangi dan sekaligus dikhianatinya menghilang di telan bumi dalam artian sebenarnya. Sasuke merasa dunianya runtuh, hatinya sekaligus tubuhnya mati rasa. Otaknya tak sanggup diajak berfikir. Ia berdiri diam bagai patung

TBC

Semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati para reader. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa please review.


	2. Chapter 2

SANG PEWARIS DEWI NAGAGINI

Summary :

Kitab peninggalan Dewi Naga mencari Sang Pemilik. Kitab sakti yang hanya muncul 100 tahun sekali ini akan membawa sesuatu entah baik entah buruk pada sang pemilik. Naruto tak sengaja menemukan kitab itu yang mengakibatkannya terlempar pada masa awal berdirinya Majapahit. Mampukah Naruto bertahan dalam intrik kisah Tutur Tinular ini dan yang lebih penting lagi kembali ke masanya?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Fantasy

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku

Author Note : Trims buat para reader yang udah berkenan mereview. Seperti fic-ficku yang lain. Mungkin aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan para reader, tapi aku lebih senang menuangkan saran dan kritiknya dalam cerita. Hanya beberapa saja yang mungkin aku jawab. Maaf bukannya sombong. Terakhir author minta saran dan kritiknya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2

**Naruto POV**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa….." Teriakku histeris karena Neji tak berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya. Ia terjatuh dalam lubang hitam yang sangat dalam. Ia yakin nyawanya tak akan tertolong. Ia membayangkan tubuhnya hancur berantakan saat bersentuhan dengan tanah dan berhasil membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia dengan panic meraih seseuatu batang pohon atau akar yang menjulur untuk tempatnya bergantung, alih-alih menyerah pada takdir. Sayangnya meski ia berusaha keras menggapai sesuatu sebagai pegangan, nyatanya ia tak mendapat apapun selain kegelapan yang membungkus sekujur tubuhnya. "Oh Ya Tuhan inikah akhir hidupnya? Menyedihkan sekali aku. Aku belum mencapai apa-apa, tapi aku sudah harus berakhir tragis seperti ini." Pikirnya nelangsa, meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpnya.

Udahlah kemarin ia memergaki pacarnya selingkuh dengan sahabat karibnya sendiri. Ia harus menerima kenyataan tak diperdulikan orang-orang yang dianggapnya teman. Dan sekarang ia mati mengenaskan. Tidak rela itu yang dipikirkannya. Tapi ia sadar memang apa yang bias ia lakukan. Kalo ini sudah kehendak yang di atas, Ia bisa apa? Ia hanya makhluk lemah.

Ia memejamkan mata, berdoa memohon ampun atas segala dosa-dosanya. Semua perbuatannya di masa lalu yang baik maupun yang terburuk, terbayang jelas di benaknya. Menyesal, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Penyesalan yang paling dalam menyeruak dalam hatinya karena sebelum berangkat tadi ia sempat marahan dengan kakaknya. Ia sedih berpisah dengan kakaknya dalam keadaan marah. Mana ia juga belum membayar hutang-hutangnya pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Moga-moga mereka mengikhlaskan. Naruto pasrah jika harus pergi sekarang. Kesadarannya pun menghilang bersamaan dengan suara 'Gedebuk', tanda tubuhnya sudah menyentuh tanah.

**End Naruto POV**

…..******….

Trang trang trang, suaru adu pedang memenuhi tengah hutan, membuat banyak dahan pohon berguguran. Beberapa orang sudah berbaring di tanah bersimbah darah, beberapa lagi masih beradu pedang dan jotos. Pertarungan tak seimbang ini sepertinya akan segera berakhir dengan diakhiri kekalahan segelintir gerombolan orang berpakaian rakyat jelata, yakni celana komprang warna hitam dengan ditutupi kain lusuh warna abu-abu gelap, tanpa atasan alias bertelanjang dada. Perlahan, tapi pasti gerombolan berpakaian rakyat jelata aka pasukan Ronggolawe mulai terdesak karena kalah jumlah dengan pasukan Kediri kira-kira ada 500 orang. Prajurit istana dari kerajaan Kediri ini dilihat dari pakaiannya yang lebih mewah dengan hiasan emas di pinggiran celananya dan halusnya kain pelapis celana, yang sedang melawan gerombolan itu tampak semangat. Mereka merasa di atas angin dan yakin kemenangan ada di pihak mereka.

Di tempat yang berbeda tak jauh dari mereka ada laki-laki bertubuh tambun dengan pakaian paling mewah dan banyaknya hiasan emas menghiasi kepalanya sedang bertarung hebat dengan pimpinan gerombolan rakyat jelata itu. Pimpinan gerombolan itu sepertinya sudah kepayahan sebelum ambruk ke tanah yang retak dan berlubang-lubang akibat pertempuran mereka, karena terkena serangan ajian samber gledek milik lawannya. Ia sudah menyerahkan nasibnya pada Sang Hyang Widhi karena sudah tak sanggup lagi bertarung. Tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah.

"Saat ini Kamandanu yang ditugasinya mengawal Kanjeng Putri Tribuwana Tungga Dewi, istri junjungannya Raden Wijaya pasti sudah jauh dari tempat pertempuran." Pikirnya. Ia berharap Kamandanu berhasil mengantarkan beliau ke Desa Tarik tempat suaminya agar pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia. Ia, Ronggolawe putra Bupati Sumenep Arya Wiraraja sudah pasrah menghadap Hyang Widhi ketika ia melihat Tong Bajil pemimpin pasukan Kerajaan Kediri bersiap-siap menghujamkan kerisnya ke dadanya. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Tiba-tiba muncul suara gemuruh dahsyat disertai deru angin kecang dan lubang hitam di atas mereka. Angin tornado itu menerjang hebat menyebabkan pepohonan tercerabut dari akarnya dan terbang layaknya ranting pohon. Mayat-mayat yang tadi berserakan di tanah ikut terbang bersama apa saja yang berhasil diangkat oleh angin tornado itu.

Kedua pasukan yang bermusuhan itu segera berpencar menyelamatkan diri, berlindung diantara rerimbunan pohon karena ngeri. Tiga orang anak buah Ronggolawe dengan sigap menyelamatkan pimpinan mereka yang terbaring di tanah dan terbebas dari cengkraman Tong Bajil dengan berlari melompati pohon. Dari atas pohon mereka melihat sesosok tubuh keluar dari lubang hitam. Semakin lama sosok itu semakin jelas. Sosok gadis itu menjerit keras sekali hingga rasanya telinga mereka bisa tuli mendadak. Suara teriakan gadis itu baru berhenti setelah tubuhnya menabrak Tong Bajil dan menimpanya sebelum kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Mereka tak segera menghampiri sosok itu, meski ia sudah pingsan bersamaan dengan hilangnya lubang hitam.

Mereka baru turun setelah memastikan keadaan aman. Mereka perhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Demi Tuhan, sosok itu sungguh aneh. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat berbeda dan ia nampak menggendong kain warna hitam di punggungnya, entah itu apa? Mereka belum pernah melihat model pakaian seperti itu membuat mereka heran sekaligus terkagum-kagum terutama Ronggolawe. Padahal ia hampir mengenal semua bentuk pakaian yang dikenakan berbagai bangsa karena ayahnya yang seorang adipati, Arya Wiraraja di Madura membuatnya sering berhubungan dengan pedagang asing yang ingin berdagang di Madura.

Warna pakaian sosok tersebut coklat tanah seperti orang kebanyakan, tapi bahan dan model pakaiannya itu lho, sangat asing di matanya. Kainnya memang halus tak seperti pakaian rakyat jelata, tapi ia berani bertaruh semua hartanya, itu bukan sutra. Bentuknya aneh. Ia memakai celana panjang seperti laki-laki, tapi tanpa kain jarit di atasnya seperti orang Jawa ataupun jubah melambai-lambai ala orang Arab atau orang China. Lalu ia ini berasal dari mana?

Apa jangan-jangan ia….

"Raden, sepertinya gadis ini utusan Dewa. Mungkin ia diutus Dewa untuk membantu kita." Tegur Parman anak buahku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Apa mungkin ia utusan Dewa karena penampilannya berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Apalagi ia muncul dari lubang hitam yang terbentuk di atas langit.

"Ngawur kamu, Par. Mana mungkin ia utusan Dewa. Masa utusan Dewa kere, nggak pake perhiasan apapun selain anting." Tukas Supri rekannya.

"Siapa yang ngawur? Lihat bajunya nggak sama dengan kita. Rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan. Mang kamu pernah lihat orang dengan warna rambut seperti itu? Ia juga punya kekuatan dahsyat. Kamu lihat sendiri kan tadi? Mungkin perhiasannya dah hilang diterbangin angin kencang tadi." Kata Dolis, temannya menambahkan.

"Sudah-sudah, tak perlu dibahas. Siapapun dia, dia telah menolong kita. Sekarang kita harus menolongnya. Bawa ia ke tandu. Kita akan membawanya bersama kita." Ujar Ronggolawe membubarkan pertengkaran tak penting itu.

Rombongan Ronggolawe pun meneruskan perjalanan ke Desa Tarik yang sempat tertunda gara-gara dihadang pasukan Tong Bajil, yang mencurigai mereka, berniat memberontak pada Kerajaan Kediri. Tak sampai satu hari, mereka sudah sampai di Desa Tarik. Mereka lega bisa berkumpul dengan kawan seperjuangan dan sanak keluarga mereka yang sempat terpisah sementara. Ternyata kedatangan mereka bersamaan dengan kedatangan Kamandanu dan Kanjeng Putri karena Kanjeng Putri sempat mengeluh terkilir sehingga perjalanannya lebih lambat. Sampai di sana mereka menerima kenyataan pahit.

"Dinda sudah datang?" Tegur Raden Wijaya tak begitu semangat.

"Ada apa, Kanda? Kanda tak terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Dinda." Ujar Kanjeng Putri Tribuwana, istri Raden Wijaya cemas.

"Bukannya aku tak senang, hanya saja ada masalah gawat."

"Masalah gawat apa, Kanda?"

"Di sini sedang ada wabah penyakit. Sudah banyak tabib didatangkan, tapi tak bisa mengobati mereka, malah korbannya bertambah banyak. Kanda khawatir Dinda akan tertular penyakit ganas itu."

"Kanda. Dinda ini istri Kanda. Apapun yang terjadi Dinda akan selalu menemani Kanda, meski itu harus mengantarkan nyawa. Dinda rela. Dinda tak mau berpisah dengan Kanda lagi." Ujar Kanjeng Putri Tribuwana sambil menangis sedih.

"Tapi Dinda…" Ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Kanjeng Putri Tribuwana sudah menangis terisak di dadanya, tak mau berpisah lagi dengan suaminya tercinta.

Saat mereka sedang hanyut dalam isak tangis dan haru, Ronggolawe meletakkan gadis misterius di hadapan Raden Wijaya. Ia ingin meminta pendapat Raden Wijaya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Saya tak tahu, Gusti. Ia muncul begitu saja. Mungkin ia utusan Dewa untuk membantu kita mengatasi masalah wabah penyakit aneh ini."

Raden Wijaya mengernyitkan dahinya tanda heran. "Utusan Dewa?"

"Benar, Gusti." Lalu Ronggolawe menceritakan seputar kejadian kemunculan gadis misterius itu.

"Jadi begitu. Kita tidak apa ia di pihak kita atau sebaliknya. Ya sudah, kalian antarkan dia ke tempat peristirahatan terbaik agar ia nyaman karena ia telah menyelamatkan kalian. Aku akan meminta tabib untuk memeriksanya."

"Daulat, Gusti." Ujar Ronggolawe dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengantarkan gadis misterius itu di tempat yang telah ditentukan.

…..*****….

Di kamar yang terbuat dari kayu dengan perabotan sederhana namun elegan, Nampak sesosok tubuh berbaring di ranjang seorang diri. Di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya terdapat buah-buahan dan kendi. Ia sudah terbaring di dipan itu semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Beberapa tabib telah didatangkan untuk mengobatinya, tapi tak kunjung mampu membuatnya sadar seolah ia tak ingin bangun lagi.

Kali ini Raden Wijaya mengutus tabib Ling, tabib dari China yang konon katanya ahli dalam mengobati di sekitar wilayah ini. Ia pun memerintahkan anak buahnya mengantar tabib itu. Tak lama kemudian saat tabib Ling memeriksa denyut nadi sosok sosok yang sedang terbaring itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara…

"Aku dimana?" ujar sosok itu aka Naruto. Perlahan ia mulai membuka mata, mengerjab-ngerjabkan kelopak matanya untuk menghindari sinar Sang Surya yang tepat menyorot bola matanya. Ia memijit dahinya sebentar karena merasa sedikit pusing. Setelah benar-benar sadar ada orang lain lagi di ruangan ini, ia dengan panic langsung berusaha duduk hingga kepalanya terbentur dinding.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Desisnya marah menghiraukan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang semakin hebat. Matanya tajam tak suka, menatap sosok yang selalu membuat emosinya melambung tinggi tiap kali mereka berjumpa di mana pun mereka berada.

TBC

Siapa sosok itu? Semoga chapter kedua ini lebih berkenan di hati para pembaca. Terakhir plase, RnR.


	3. Chapter 3

SANG PEWARIS DEWI NAGAGINI

Summary :

"Kanjeng? Elo ngomong apaan sih Shika? Kenapa elo jadi ikut-ikutan Gaara sableng gini sih?"

"Saya Parman bukan Shika dan dia ini Dolis."

"Jangan bercanda ah, gak lucu tahu."

"Maaf kanjeng, kami gak bercanda. Kanjeng sudah ditunggu Gusti Pangeran Raden Wijaya di pendopo. Mari saya antar." Jreng Naruto bingung. Kenapa begini? Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Fantasy

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku

Author Note : maaf di chap sebelumnya ada kesalahan. Ronggolawe bukan diserang oleh kerajaan Kediri melainkan kerajaan Gelang-Gelang yang masih keturunan kerajaan trah Kediri. Harap maklum. He he he ceritanya sejarah banget ya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 3

Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa cowok ini yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia membuka mata? Bukannya ia tak bersyukur karena telah diselamatkan, hanya saja diantara semua kenalannya kenapa justru Gaara yang ada di sini? Kenapa bukan temannya yang lain?

Demi Tuhan, dari dulu hubungannya dengan Gaara tak pernah harmonis. Sejak awal masuk SMU, ketika ia memasuki kelasnya pertama kali, ia sudah bertengkar hebat dengannya begitu juga dengan hari-hari selanjutnya. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam hal apa saja. Garis bawahi dengan spidol merah kata apa saja itu beneran apa saja. Mereka bersaing dalam lomba bergengsi sampai hal yang gak penting macam siapa yang masuk kelas paling dulu. Siapa yang ditunjuk oleh guru de el el.

Lucunya mereka itu hampir punya minat yang sama, masuk eskul yang sama, sampai datang ke sekolah pun bersamaan padahal arah rumah mereka berbeda, kayak udah janjian aja. Akibatnya pertengkaran hebat saban hari terjadi. Biasanya yang memisahkan Naruto itu Sakura yang selalu berangkat bareng Sasuke karena arah rumah mereka sama. Sungguh Naruto tak menyangka benih-benih cinta diantara mereka tumbuh dan tanpa perduli dengan perasaannya, mereka tega menikamnya dari belakang. Ia jadi marah bukannya sedih atas kebodohannya sendiri.

Sekarang Gaara, cowok yang jadi sumber emosinya sedang berdiri di depannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Yang bikin ia tambah eneg, ia melihat Gaara memakai baju yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Ia bertelanjang dada, memamerkan dadanya yang tegap dan kekar hasil latihan selama ini mungkin. Ia hanya mengenakan celana ¾ warna hitam dengan ditutupi kain lusuh warna abu-abu dan diikat dengan tali tambang. Rambutnya yang sebahu sedikit kusut dierai, hanya bagian atas kepala ada pengikat kain yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit hiasan batik. Di punggungnya ia menyimpan senjata.

Naruto jadi bingung. Mang ada acara pertunjukan budaya apa? Seingatnya abis penjelajahan mereka pulang. Tapi kenapa Gaara pake baju ala pemain ketoprak gitu? 'Badannya bagus juga.' Pikirnya rada menyimpang. Hey wajar jika ia berfikir gitu. Meski musuhan, ia gak bisa muna. Tubuh Gaara atletis, tak berotot berlebihan, dan terbentuk sempurna. 'Aduh, apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Kenapa aku mikir gitu sih?' Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dan menghalau isi pikirannya yang rada mesum.

"Kanjeng sudah sadar?" tegurnya sopan.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" desisnya kesal.

"Saya membawakan air minum dan makanan untuk Kanjeng."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Nyindir? Mau ngajak berantem lagi?"

"Kanjeng mengenalku?" katanya heran, mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja kenal. Aku nggak sekuper itu, sampai nggak mengenali teman sekelasku sendiri. Dan apa-apaan kamu, pake acara nyebut aku kanjeng segala. Sejak kapan kamu jadi sopan gini?"

"Maaf kanjeng jika saya lancang, saya sungguh tidak mengenal kanjeng. Bukankah kanjeng ini Dewi yang turun dari langit?" Sanggah sosok itu.

"Elo lagi ngigo? Elo tadi salah makan apa? Ngomong ngawur gitu. Ah sudahlah capek gue ngomong ama elo, yang lain pada kemana?"

"lagi menghadap Gusti Pengeran, Raden Wijaya di pendopo. Kanjeng bila sudah sadar…" Kata-kata sosok yang menyerupai Gaara dipotong oleh sosok laki-laki yang jadi anak buah Ronggolawe.

"Lama sekali sih Lis?" tegur seorang cowok yang rambutnya diikat ke atas seperti nanas, tiba-tiba memasuki kamar yang ditempati Naruto tanpa ijin, karena Dolis temannya tak kunjung keluar dari kamar itu. Ia terkejut melihat Sang Dewi sudah duduk di dipan, memandangnya tajam. "Maaf mengagetkan. Kanjeng sudah sadar?" sapanya sopan.

"Kanjeng? Elo ngomong apaan sih Shika? Kenapa elo jadi ikut-ikutan Gaara sableng gini sih?"

"Saya Parman bukan Shika dan dia ini Dolis."

"Jangan bercanda ah, gak lucu tahu."

"Maaf kanjeng, kami gak bercanda. Kanjeng sudah ditunggu Gusti Pangeran Raden Wijaya di pendopo. Mari saya antar."

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebal. Paling kedua temennya ini lagi ngerjain dia. Mungkin sebagai ungkapan maaf karena telah menzaliminya, membuatnya masuk tim P3K. Ia bergegas minum air yang telah disediakan, merapikan pakaiannya sedikit baru keluar mengikuti mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia merasa bingung sendiri. Ia belum pernah melihat bangunan sekuno ini. Rumah-rumah penduduk bentuknya sama semua yakni limasan, cirri khas rumah jawa untuk rakyat jelata. Untuk membedakan antara yang kaya dan miskin hanya dilihat dari dinding dan atapnya. Orang kaya biasanya dindingnya dari kayu beratap genting dari tanah liat, sedangkan orang miskin dindingnya dari anyaman bamboo beratapkan rumbai daun kelapa yang sudah dianyam.

Ia merasa aneh. Seingatnya rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitar hutan Terawang ini sudah ada yang modern, banyak yang terbuat dari batu-bata dengan kaca sebagai penghias jendela, diantaranya bahkan sudah dikeramik bukannya berlantai tanah yang dipadatkan. Antenna tv yang biasanya berdiri tegak di samping rumah tak ada satu pun. Ajaibnya lagi hutannya sangat lebat dengan pohon-pohon yang ia sendiri tak tahu jenisnya. Bukannya hutan terawang itu hutan produksi, hanya menenam jati? Kenapa sekarang berubah seperti ini. Jalannya pun kecil seperti jalan setapak yang tidak ada campuran batunya apalagi aspal.

Matanya semakin terbelalak kaget lihat rumah joglo dengan pendopo luas, tempat berkumpul banyak orang dengan pakaian ala sinetron laga era 80an. Mereka semua menoleh padanya saat ia sudah mendekati balairung, heran dengan bajunya yagn beda sendiri, membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Ia menganggukkan kepala tanda minta ijin lewat. Ia lalu duduk di lantai dekat seorang pemuda satu-satunya yagn duduk di kursi di ruangan ini, mungkin usianya sekitar 30an, berwajah sangat tampan, tegap berwibawa, meski pakaiannya sederhana. Di sampingnya dengan setia seorang wanita cantik duduk dengan anggun meski tidak ada perhiasan emas menghiasi tubuhnya satu pun.

Begitu sampai, cowok yang mirip Shika dan Gaara memberi hormat, tangannya di tekuk ke depan dengan siku mencuat ke depan sedangkan dua telapak tangan disatukan menyentuh hidung dan mulut. Tingkah mereka benar-benar membuatnya jengah. Ia jadi merasa melihat pertunjukan ketoprak. Hanya saja kali ini ia jadi pemerannya.

"Ampun berribu ampun Gusti Pengeran, saya menghadap. Kanjeng kesuma dewi sudah sadar karena itu saya bawa kemari." Kata Shika.

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar ucapan nan sopan Shika. Ia membekap mulutnya menahannya agar tak tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ini.

"Aku mengerti. Nama Kisanak siapa, darimana, dan ada perlu apa kemari?" Kata Raden Wijaya penuh wibawa dan formal abis mengintrograsi orang baru yang berpakaian aneh.

Naruto meneguk ludah membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa kering. Ia berharap bibirnya tidak keseleo, mengucapkan kata-kata yang kurang pantas. Kan malu. Itu sih sama nunjukin kalo ia sebagai orang Jawa kurang bisa unggah ungguh alias tata krama. "Nama saya Naruto. Saya dari desa Tempuran. Tadi saya jatuh ke lubang karena gempa. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan saya."

"Naruto? Nama yang aneh." Gumam Raden Wijaya.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu. Kalau saya boleh tahu ini desa apa?"

"Desa Tarik kadipaten Trowulan. Kisanak bisa …." Perkataan Raden Wijaya dipotong seorang cowok tinggi tegap, memakai pakaian yang sedikit lebih baik dari dua orang yang mengaku bernama Parman dan Dolis ini, dilihat dari ikat kepalanya ada hiasan emasnya. Setelah mendekat wajahnya terlihat jelas. 'Tachi..' gumam Naruto lirih muak. Tachi ini kakaknya Sasuke, sebenarnya orangnya baik, ramah, dan setia kawan, hanya wajahnya persis dengan Sasuke makanya itu ia ikut terimbas dampak perbuatan adiknya.

"Maaf Kanjeng, penduduk ada yang jadi korban lagi. Mereka sedang menunggu di luar pendopo."

"lagi. Oh jagat Dewa batara ujian apa lagi ini." Kata Raden Wijaya lirih. Air mukanya tampak sedih karena lagi-lagi rakyatnya jadi korban. Satu per satu mereka diserang wabah ganas yang banyak menimbulkan korban jiwa. Ia merasa tak berguna. Ia segera membubarkan kerumunan dan mendatangi rakyat yang kembali jatuh korban, direbahkan di tanah. Beberapa orang laki-laki, perempuan, anak kecil bahkan sampai yagn hamil berjajar di atas tanah. Mereka terlihat pucat seperti mayat.

Ia segera memerintahkan tabib untuk memeriksa korban, meski ia sendiri tahu kalo tabib itu tak bisa mengobati penyakit rakyatnya, minimal kan ia bisa mengurangi penderitaan si pasien. Naruto yang iba ikut mendekat. Ia perhatikan mereka menggigil kedinginan, setelah dipegang badannya demam tinggi, beberapa ada yang batuk dan muntah. Diantaranya ada yang dipapah ke belakang karena diare. Ia memberanikan diri melihat pasien lebih dekat. Ia membuka mata salah satu pasien dan jreng-jreng jreng warnanya kuning. 'Apa mungkin ia kena malaria? Di hutan tropis gini kan banyak nyamuk berkembang biak.' Batinnya.

"Maaf boleh saya nanya? Apa ia mengalami demam tinggi lalu turun lalu naik lagi berulang-ulang, missal tiap hari, dua hari sekali atau tiga hari sekali?"

"Betul Kanjeng. Putra hamba sering demam turun naik lagi dua hari sekali. Ia mulai demam semenjak masuk hutan, ikut mengantarkan bekal untuk para pembabat hutan." Jawab seorang ibu yang menangisi putranya yang sedang tergolek lemah di tanah. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan penampilannya awut-awutan, mungkin beberapa hari ini ia begadang untuk menjaga putrnya ini.

"Benar Kanjeng, istri saya juga begitu. Tolonglah kami kanjeng." Pinta laki-laki yang mungkin usianya akhir 20an, memeluk istrinya yang mengerang karena sakit.

'Hmmm, sudah ku duga. Mereka terkena malaria.' Pikirnya. "Apa di sini ada tanaman sambiloto, pohon mahoni, pohon nangka atau mungkin pepaya?"

"Di sini adanya pohon mahoni Kanjeng. Kalo yang lainnya kami harus ke desa yang jauh di pinggiran hutan."

"Pohon mahoni saja cukup. Tolong ambil biji mahoni lalu tumbuk. Ambil ½ sdt, tambahkan madu dan air panas ¼ cangkir lalu minum 3 hari sekali, pagi siang dan malam. Bisa?"

"1/2 sdt itu bagaimana Kanjeng?" Tanya penduduk desa yang kebingungan.

Naruto lalu mengambil sendok teh dari dalam tas. "Sebanyak ini nih. Kalo madu saya juga punya hanya saja jumlahnya sedikit. Jadi kalian mesti nyari lagi." Semua ribut bukan main. Mereka tak berani mengambil madu karena takut disengat lebah. Tapi kalo tak ada madu, orang-orang yang mereka sayangi nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan. Karena kasihan, akhirnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang yang rambutnya tergerai bebas sepanjang punggungnya memberanikan diri maju ke depan. "Saya sanggup mengambil madu itu. Bisakah Kanjeng mengobati mereka dengan madu yang saat ini kanjeng miliki?" tanyanya sopan.

'Hah, itu bukannya Neji? Kenapa dia juga ikut-ikutan memanggilnya kanjeng seperti Gaara dan Shika?' batinnya bingung. Ia terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Neji dan Neji menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan makanya ia mengundurkan diri dan masuk ke hutan. Gaara yang tadi mengaku bernama Dolis dan Shika mengikuti teman seperjuangannya itu. Mereka sudah berteman lama, semenjak mereka terpilih jadi tangan kanan Ronggolawe.

Naruto masih asyik dengan lamunannya mengabaikan tiap ucapan terima kasih para keluarga, tatapan penuh harapan dari Raden Wijaya dan bawahannya. Naruto komat-kamit bingung kenapa begini kenapa begitu, tapi disangka lain oleh semua warga desa. Mereka mengira Sang kesuma Dewi sedang berdoa, membaca mantra untuk mengobati para pasien. Ia baru sadar dari keautisannya setelah salah seorang penduduk menegurnya.

"Ini kanjeng serbuk biji mahoninya." Katanya penuh hormat. Ia takut Sang Dewi marah dan tak jadi mengobati keluarganya.

"Oh ya letakkan di situ!" kata Naruto menyuruh mereka meletakkan bubuk biji mahoni setampah (Loyang bentuk bamboo) di tanah. Ia lalu meraciknya dan meminumkannya pada pasien. Ia dengan telaten mengajarkan mereka mengompres pasien dan membuatkan minuman oralit yakni campuran garam dapur dan air putih untuk yang diare agar tidak dehidrasi.

Setelah minum ramuan ada beberapa yang sudah agak baikan, demamnya turun, mungkin masih gejala ringan, ada juga yang masih lemas tak berdaya. Naruto membuat ramuan lagi untuk ke tiga kalinya dan ini mengakibatkan persediaan madunya habis. Ia mulai cemas karena orang yang diyakininya Neji tak kunjung kembali. Padahal esok hari mereka masih harus minuman ramuan lagi agar sembuh. Karena tak sabar ia pun nelepon Neji.

**Neji POV**

Neji berbaring nyalang, menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia tak bisa tidur lagi setelah terbangun gara-gara mimpi buruk. Ya mimpi buruk. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya seminggu yang lalu Naruto terjatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Polisi sudah dikerahkan untuk menemukannya hidup atau mati, tapi sampai saat ini tak kunjung ditemukan. Ia seperti raib ditelan bumi.

Masih terngiang di telinganya tangis histeris bibi Kushina dan Dei nee saat mereka mendengar berita ini. Hanya Minato jisan yang masih bisa tabah menerima semuanya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan ceria terlihat mendung, menampakkan garis-garis kesedihan. Kyuubi sendiri marah dan memukuli Neji karena dianggap tak becus melindungi anggotanya. Ia tak melawan karena ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia gagal meraih tangan gadis yang diam-diam disukainya sejak lama.

Di sudut matanya ia juga melihat kesyokan SasuSaku. Mereka terdiam seperti patung, tapi tak ada yang menghampiri apalagi menenangkan mereka berdua. Hampir semua anggota Saka Wana Bakti memendam rasa tak suka pada duo pasangan itu. Apalagi Neji rasanya ia ingin membunuh mereka karena mereka membuat orang yang disukainya bersedih. Tapi karena tak ingin ada intrik dan perpecahan mereka menekannya.

Ia lalu mendengarkan music bernada mellow sebagai pengantar tidur. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terasa berat. Ia hampir saja tertidur saat HPnya bunyi. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia menekan tombol OK. Ia sudah berniat mendamprat siapa pun itu yang gak punya etika meneleponnya tengah malam begini. Klik. "Hallo!"

"Hallo. Neji dapat gak madunya? Madu punyaku sudah habis. Kalo udah segera pulang. Aku tunggu. Bye." Kata seorang cewek di seberang saluran telepon yang sangat ia kenal. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Dadanya mengembang lega. Kalo gak nyadar, mungkin cowok bermarga Hyuga ini akan menari-nari ala film-film Bollywood. Sayang ia masih sangat sadar jadi ia tak akan pernah melakukan itu.

'Ia sudah pulang. Ia selamat.' Batinnya senang. Angannya melambung tinggi karena di telepon Sang Pujaan Hati. "Tunggu tadi dia bilang mau madu. Buat apa ya? Ah sudahlah besok aku ke sana sekalian menengoknya." Gumamnya lirih sebelum membiarkan dirinya dibuai ke alam mimpi.

Keesokannya ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan semangat beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya semenjak menghilangnya sahabat Sang Hyuga. Ayahnya Hizashi tersenyum bahagia karena anaknya sudah pulih seperti sedia kala. Ia tak lagi dirundung kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah. Tiba di sekolah, ia tak langsung menuju ke kelasnya melainkan masuk ke kelas Naruto, mencari si empunya. Ternyata dia tidak ada, mungkin belum masuk karena masih sakit. Bagaimanapun Naruto terjatuh ke jurang yang dalamnya sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui?

Ia menghampiri Hinata yang termenung dan bergerombol dengan Tenten dan Ino. Di sana juga sudah ada Gaara, Kiba, dan Shika yang memang sekelas dengan Naruto. Neji sekelas dengan SasuSaku yang nyebelin itu.

"Hey, ntar abis pulang ke rumah Naruto yuk!" sapa Neji riang membuat semua orang menoleh padanya heran seingatnya kemarin-kemarin dia terpuruk sama halnya dengan anggota Saka Wana Bakti lainnya bahkan SasuSaku syok berat sampai gak masuk selama seminggu.

"Ada apa? Elo kelihatan senang." Tanya Gaara heran.

"Ya iyalah kan Naruto sudah ketemu."

"Dapat kabar darimana?" tanya Kiba menjerit senang sampai tak sadar ia sudah mencengkeram kerah baju Neji tanpa sengaja.

"Semalam Naruto nelepon minta madu. Artinya ia dah ketemu kan?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kalo sudah ketemu tak mungkin Dei senpai masih bermuram durja. Tadi waktu berangkat kami papasan, matanya masih merah dan rambutnya acak-acakan seperti bukan dia saja." Tukas Tenten.

"Beneran, semalam dia nelepon aku. Nih lihat kalo gak percaya!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan hpnya. Di situ terpampang no Naruto dan jamnya yakni jam 00.00 WIB. Mereka merinding dan menatap dengan tatapan kasihan pada Neji. Kok ni anak gak nyadar sih. Gak mungkin hp Naruto masih utuh pasalnya jurang yang menelan Naruto itu dalam banget.

"Coba elo bel no hp Naruto!" kata Shika bijak untuk membuat Neji kembali ke dunia nyata. Neji mengiyakan. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menelepon, tapi tak berhasil. Jangankan mailbox teleponnya masuk aja gak. Berarti hpnya mati.

"Mungkin hpnya mati." Kata Neji keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Demi Tuhan, dimana logikamu? Gak mungkin…" kata Gaara belum habis karena dipotong Neji yang marah.

"Naruto masih hidup. Ia belum mati. Aku yakin itu." Dengusnya gusar dan kembali ke kelasnya. Ia marah dan tak percaya. Kenapa mereka begitu mudah menyerah? Ia yakin Naruto masih hidup dan yang meneleponnya dia bukannya hantu. Kepergian Neji menyesakkan dada orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya. Ia mengerti perasaan Neji. Mereka juga sedih dan amat merasa kehilangan sahabat baiknya. Tapi bukan berarti mereka harus jadi gila gara-gara ini. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa semoga Naruto diterima di sisi-Nya dan bukannya gentayangan.

**End Neji POV**

Di pendopo agung Raden Wijaya sedang berkumpul dengan bawahannya membahas masalah ini. Selain mengambil madu di hutan, sebenarnya Raden Wijaya sudah menyebar anak buahnya mencari tanaman yang diminta Naruto. Di sampingnya Ronggolawe tampak kuyu, karena semalaman begadang menjaga keselamatan Gusti Pangeran dan keluarga karena penjagaan sedang kendur. Takutnya pasukan Jayakatwang ada yagn menyusup kemari, mengambil kesempatan.

Tak berapa lama tampak dua rombongan dari arah yang berbeda memasuki pendopo. Mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa, ingin cepat sampai. Kalo bisa terbang mungkin mereka sudah terbang dari tadi.

"Mohon beribu ampun Gusti Pangeran. Saya baru tiba karena saya membawa tabib. Saya dengar desa ini sedang tertimpa pagebluk, wabah penyakit." Kata Nambi yagn memimpin pasukan dari arah kanan, menghadap.

"Saya juga demikian. Saya membawa ini. Kata tabib china yang saya temui. Katanya ini ampuh mengobati berbagai penyakit." Kata Lembu Sora yang memimpin pasukan satunya lagi. Ronggolawe menerima bungkusan dari Lembu Sora. Ia membukanya sejenak untuk memeriksa isinya. Ia terkejut ternyata isinya persis dengan yang di bawa Kanjeng Kesuma Dewi yang mengaku bernama Naruto.

"Ini madu, sesuai yang diinginkan Kanjeng Naruto kemarin. Terima kasih Dimas. Ini bisa menyelamatkan nyawa para penduduk desa." Kata Ronggolawe.

"Kalo begitu tunggu apa lagi, segera berikan padanya." Titah Raden Wijaya. Ronggolawe segera pergi mencari Naruto yang menemani para penduduk desa yang sakit di bangunan samping pendopo agung. "Ia seorang dewi yang ditemukan Ronggolawe saat dalam perjalanan mengawal Diajeng Tribuwana di alas roban." Lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari Nambi dan Lembu Sora yang memandang penuh tanya.

"Seorang Dewi?"

"Ya. Ia turun dari langit. Pasti dia Dewi yang diturunkan sang Hyang Widhi untuk menolong kita. Bukankah ia muncul setelah kita mengadakan upacara Pati Rogo, memohon petunjuk untuk membangun kembali kerajaan Singosari yang dihancurkan Jayakatwang. Aku perintahkan kalian untuk bersikap hormat padanya. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat, nanti kita rapat kembali. Aku ingin tahu perkembangan kota Praja yang sudah diduduki pasukan Gelang-Gelang."

"Sendiko dawuh Kanjeng." Kata Nambi dan Lembu Sora bersamaan sebelum mengundurkan diri dan istirahat di tempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka merasa sangat lelah karena menempuh perjalanan panjang dengan istirahat yang sedikit karena khawatir tertangkap. Nanti saja setelah tubuhnya buga, mereka ingin melihat rupa Sang Dewi itu.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir cemas menunggu Neji dkk. Ini sudah siang, matahari sudah tampak, tapi mereka belum muncul juga. Padahal pasiennya butuh obat sekarang juga. Jangan-jangan mereka diterkam binatang buas. Pikiran buruk meracuni pikirannya. Ia tak putus-putusnya berdoa semoga mereka selamat. Memang sih ia gak akrab dengan tiga orang itu baca sering cekcok, tapi ia juga gak sanggup sendiri tanpa mereka, orang yang dia kenal di sisinya.

Tepat saat ia sudah berniat menelepon Neji kembali, Ronggolawe datang membawa bungkusan. Naruto menerima bungkusan Ronggolawe yang ternyata madu itu. Ia segera membuat ramuan seperti kemarin. Pagi ini kondisi penduduk desa semakin baik. Ada beberapa yang sudah bisa bangun sendiri, hanya saja masih lemas makanya ia tetap menyuruhnya minum ramuan. Ia bilang jika lusa keadaannya sudah lebih baik lagi mereka diperbolehkan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Setelah memberi mereka ramuan. Ia meminta penduduk desa berkumpul di depan pendopo. Ronggolawe dengan sigap mengumpulkkan para penduduk desa. Naruto memberi pengarahan agar wabah penyakit ini bisa segera hilang. Ia memberi intruksi para penduduk desa untuk mencari tanaman sesuai gambar. Para penduduk yang tak bekerja di ladang mencari ke dalam hutan sesuai yang diminta Sang Dewi. Tak berapa lama mereka kumpul kembali karena tanaman itu mudah didapatkan.

"Daun Zodia ini digosokkan ke seluruh tubuh jika mau masuk ke dalam hutan atau di malam hari agar tak digigit nyamuk. Nyamuk ini yang menyebabkan wabah penyakit ini. Akar wangi ini akan ku buat ramuan untuk membunuh telur nyamuk. Tebarkan ke tempat-tempat air yang tergenang."

"Baik Kanjeng." Mereka sudah mau bubar saat melihat tiga orang dengan wajah mengerikan memberikan tala, rumah lebah pada Naruto.

Bwahaaa haa haaa, Naruto terbahak-bahak lihat muka babak belur neji, gaara, dan Shika. Lucu juga liat wajah orang angkuh, dingin, dan pemalas ini tak berbentuk lagi gara-gara disengat lebah. Tampaknya Neji tersinggung karena pengorbanannya tidak dihargai.

"Berhenti tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu." Desisnya marah, tapi ditegur Shika.

"Jaga mulutmu. Ingat dia ini Dewi."

"Tapi…" neji mau protes, tapi tak jadi karena Ronggolawe, majikannya meliriknya tajam.

"Maaf maaf maaf aku tak bermaksud meledekmu. Hanya saja wajahmu lucu sekali. Jagnan bilang padaku kamu langsung mengambil sarang lebah makanya wajahmu disengat. Betul itu?"

"Tentu saja. Memang ada cara lain."

"Itu sih bego. Harusnya kamu asapin pasti lebah pada tidur jadi kalian bisa mengambil sarang lebah tanpa takut disengat. Kalo perlu pake kain buat melindungi."

"Kenapa gak bilang?" tanya Neji kesal kenapa info penting begini gak diberi tahu dari kemarin. Jadi kan dia gak bernasip apes gini.

"Kamu gak nanya. Ya sudahlah. Nih salep biar bengkaknya berkurang. Tapi dikit aja diolesin karena rasanya panas lho." Mereka menerima salep pemberian Naruto dengan penuh syukur dan segera mengoleskannya ke sekujur tubuhnya yang bengkak. Benar rasanya panas, tapi pedih dan nyeri di sekejur tubuh yang sejak tadi dirasakan berkurang.

Akhirnya masalah wabah penyakit malaria bisa diatasi. Para penduduk desa kembali sehat dan beraktivitas seperti semula. Mereka hidup damai, tanpa menyadari bahaya sedang mengincar mereka.

TBC

Please author minta saran dan kritiknya sebagai pembakar semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Terutama buat pairing karena author masih bingung.


	4. Chapter 4

SANG PEWARIS DEWI NAGAGINI

Summary :

Kitab peninggalan Dewi Naga mencari Sang Pemilik. Kitab sakti yang hanya muncul 100 tahun sekali ini akan membawa sesuatu entah baik entah buruk pada sang pemilik. Naruto tak sengaja menemukan kitab itu yang mengakibatkannya terlempar pada masa awal berdirinya Majapahit. Mampukah Naruto bertahan dalam intrik kisah Tutur Tinular ini dan yang lebih penting lagi kembali ke masanya?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Fantasy

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku

Author Note : terima kasih buat saran dan kritiknya. Nyisanak ya? Aku baru tahu kirain cowok maupun cewek asing pada masa itu dipanggil kisanak. Well ntar bakal ada penulisan nama dengan ada nama lagi tapi dikurung contoh Sugeng (Sasuke) maksudnya Sugeng nama masa lalu sedangkan Sasuke nama di masa depan. Biar gak ketukar dengan tokoh di masa depan kalo ditulis pake chara anime. Buat tokoh penting sejarah gak aku ubah namanya biar kerasa dimensi waktunya itu beda.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 4

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai mengitari Desa Tarik yang cukup luas. Sudah seminggu lamanya ia tinggal di sini. Penduduknya sangat ramah dan dia diperlakukan sopan bahkan teramat sopan oleh penduduk, tapi tetap saja dia tak betah. Ini bukan rumahnya dan ia sangat merincukan keluarganya. Hanya saja ia masih menunggu keputusan Neji. Dia kan pemimpinnya dan dia yang hapal jalan. Ia gak berani nekat pulang karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal seluk beluk tempat ini.

Untung HPnya pake tenaga surya hadiah dari Kyuu, kakak pertamanya yang jenius itu jadi ia gak khawatir batunya lowbat. Mungkin HPnya Neji lowbat kali ya jadinya ia gak pernah pake HP. Gimana caranya dia ngecharge? Kan di sini gak ada listrik.

Ia berjalan sendirian bingung sendiri. Neji, Gaara dan Shika pergi dari pagi entah kemana? (Naruto masih belum sadar kalo ia sudah terlempar ke masa lalu. Ia masih mengganggap teman-temannya sedang bermain sandiwara.) 'Hah kemana sih Neji, dari tadi dicariin gak ketemu-temu? Apa ku telepon saja ya?' Dumel Narutodalam hati . Ia pun memencet nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala siapa lagi kalo bukan Neji, Gaara, dan Shika yang always gantian jadi ketua acara ini itu, untuk mencari tahu dimana mereka berada.

Neji gak aktif, Shika sami mawon. Masa sih ia harus ngebel mantan musuh no 1nya yakni Gaara. Dan ia beruntung kali ini Gaara mengangkat teleponnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan teleponnya hingga ia tak sadar menabrak seseorang. "Maaf maaf tak sengaja." Kata Naruto perlahan tak berniat melihat siapa yang ditabrak, toh hanya benturan kecil, gak bakal bikin luka dan berlalu pergi. Tapi niat mulianya tak bisa terlaksana karena ada tangan kekar seseorang mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan terkejut lihat pasangan SasuSaku di depannya menatapnya tajam.

**Ratih (Sakura POV). **

Sore ini aku berjalan-jalan dengan tunanganku menikmati angin sore. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengan kami terpesona oleh kami berdua. Mereka bahkan keluar rumah untuk menonton kami lewat depan rumah mereka. Wajah mereka seperti orang bodoh saat menatap kami. Well wajar saja. Aku wanita paling cantik di desa Tarik ini, tiada bandingannya. Sedangkan Sugeng (Sasuke) laki-laki paling kaya sekaligus paling tampan yang ada di sampingku adalah kekasihku.

Kami menikmati setiap tatapan memuja dan iri mereka hingga akhirnya moment indah itu hilang gara-gara ulah cewek bodoh itu. Dia menyenggol bahuku. Memang tak mencederaiku tapi harga diriku yang terluka. Ia begitu sombong hanya minta maaf sambil lalu dan berjalan pergi, tak menengok padaku sama sekali. Aku yang marah langsung menyenggol pundak kekasihku. Sepertinya ia mengerti keinginanku dan ia juga berniat bermain-main sebentar untuk mengusir kebosanan kamu. Ia langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu sebelum gadis itu pergi jauh hingga membuat penutup kepalanya yang aneh lepas.

Kali ini ganti kami yang terpana. Sosok itu begitu cantik. Warna matanya biru cerah seperti langit dan rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan dengan semburat warna merah terurai panjang sampai lutut. Belum pernah aku melihat wanita secantik ini. Aku menoleh pada kekasihku. Sial, ia sepertinya juga terpesona. Aku membentak gadis itu untuk memudarkan sihir yang dia tebarkan.

"Hai kau. Cepat minta maaf!" hardik Ratih (Sakura).

Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dan dengan angkuhnya menjawab "Tadi kan sudah."

"Minta maaf model apa itu? Kau harus sujud di depanku lalu minta maaf." Kata Ratin (Sakura) angkuh menunjuk tanah di bawah kakinya. Ia tersenyum kecil melecehkan.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus sujud padamu?"

"Kau…" ia mendesis berbahaya. Ia melangkah ke depan berniat menarik rambut gadis sombong itu, tapi dihentikan Supri (Neji) mantan kekasihnya dahulu. Ia memegang pergelangan tanganku

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Ratih?" kata Supri (Neji) lirih, tapi syarat ancaman.

Cih dia tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja begitu, mengganggu kesenanganku, menyiksa orang lain. "Bukan urusanmu Tuan-prajurit-yang-tak-punya-duit." Kataku melecehkan. Wajahnya tetap datar tak menghiraukan ejekanku. Ia baru melepaskan pegangannya gadis aneh itu menegurnya.

"Neji…. syukurlah kau ada di sini. Aku nyariin kamu dari tadi." Kata gadis asing itu.

Ratih (Sakura) POV

"Neji…. syukurlah kau ada di sini. Aku nyariin kamu dari tadi." Kata Naruto senang liat kehadiran temannya. Bukan berarti ia berteman akrab dengannya, hanya saja daripada jalan sama duo SasuSaku mendingan juga sama dia aja. Ia menoleh padaku dengan wajah lelah dan tak suka. Ia menarik paksa aku sampai tinggal kami berdua saja di tempat sepi.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali namaku bukan Neji. Aku Supri." Katanya frustasi karena namanya diubah seenak perutnya sendiri.

"Namamu kan emang Neji. Masa nama sendiri gak ingat."

"Capek ngomong sama kamu. Ada apa?" bentak Supri (Neji) marah. Saking marahnya ia sampai lupa memanggil Naruto kanjeng seperti yang lainnya.

"Kapan kita pulang? Aku kangen nih sama rumah."

Supri (neji) menarik rambutnya yang panjang frustasi. Dia pernah bertemu dengan bermacam-macam orang yang nyebelin. Nah ini super nyebelin banget. Kalo dia kesasar kenapa gak nanya penduduk kampong? Kenapa harus nyusahin dia terus sih? Ia mengeraskan rahangnya takut keluar emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun keluar. "Elo kan bisa nanya ama penduduk sekitar, gak perlu harus ngandelin aku kan?"

"Udah kok. Mereka bilang gak tahu."

"Mang kamu nanyanya gimana?" kata Neji heran gak habis pikir sama penduduk desa gak tahu dimana Sang Dewi sekarang tinggal. Hellow semua orang juga tahu itu. Pasti ni orang nanyanya yang aneh-aneh deh.

"Aku tanya, jalan raya ada dimana? Jauh gak? Kalo mau ke Blora naik bus jurusan apa? Mereka bilang gak tahu. Mereka terus nunjuk pendopo. Makanya aku nanya kamu. Kan kamu ketuanya dan kamu yang bawa aku ke tempat antah berantah ini."

Tuh kan bener dugaanku. "Di sini itu tengah hutan. Kalo lo mau nyari jalan raya, elo mesti jalan kaki kira-kira 3-4 hari. Tentang bus, aku gak tahu. Mang bus itu apa? Nama makanan?"

"Ya ampun. Elo katrok banget sih. Masa sih bus gak tahu? Yang elo tumpangin waktu datang ke perkemahan Gua Terawang itu apa? BTW elo bawa aku ke tempat ini pake apa?"

"Aku bawa kamu ke sini dengan menggendongmu dan lari selama hamper 5 hari."

"Lari kesini? Emang elo pendekar?"

"Dulu aku seorang pendekar, sekarang aku mengabdi pada Kanjeng Ronggolawe."

"Whatt. Elo ngaco ya? Whetever, terus gimana caranya aku balik ke rumah?"

"Hahhhh, bagaimana aku tahu? Kamu kan datang dari langit?"

"Dari langit? Apa maksudnya?"

"Memangnya kau tak ingat?" Naruto kembali teringat ia terseret lubang hitam yang dipikirnya jurang lalu ia jatuh menimpa seseorang. Saat terbangun ia sudah ada di sebuah gubuk. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat semua kejadian setelah itu. Para penduduk desa memakai baju ala pemain ketoprak untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari. Dikiranya mereka lagi syuting. Tapi tapi tapi kenapa ia tak melihat suara teriakan action. Ia bahkan tak melihat kamera satu pun. Ia teringat kembali pembicaraan naruto dengan Gaara dkk barusan. Jangan-jangan dia… kepalanya terasa pusing sebelum akhirnya pingsan membuat Supri (Neji) panic setengah mati.

SKIP TIME

Naruto termenung sendirian dalam kamar. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengurung diri dalam kamar, tak mau keluar. Ia bingung, takut sekaligus sedih. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan bersalah dari Supri (Neji) karena sejak percakapan mereka terakhir, Naruto jadi murung dan tak mau keluar kamar. Ia juga tak memerdulikan bujukan Parman (Shika) dan Dolis (Gaara) untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan indah di desa ataupun hidangan lezat. Ia juga tak bertemu dengan siapapun termasuk raden Ronggolawe.

Ia terus menyesali diri. Ia merasa begitu bodoh kenapa tak menyadari lebih awal. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka berasal dari jaman yang berbeda. Cara mereka bicara, pakaian dan rumah mereka sangat berbeda dengan dunianya. Di sini tak ada kendaraan yang lewat selain gerobak dan kuda. Padahal kan tak mungkin pada era hidupnya ada suatu daerah yang tak mengenal kendaraan modern macam sepeda.

Pantas mereka selalu menoleh heran dengan bajunya Naruto. Ia memang diberi jarit dan kain kemben dengan kualitas lebih baik dari rakyat jelata sebagai ganti pakaiannya yang kotor, hanya saja cara memakainya berbeda. Ia selalu memakai selendang membentuk kebaya lengan pendek karena malu memamerkan dadanya. Kalo malam hari ia selalu memakai jaket. Ia juga selalu memakai sepatu kemana pun dia pergi sedangkan semua orang di desa itu tak ada satu pun yang pake alas kaki.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh…" rutuknya memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Ok sekarang ia sadar ia terseret lubang waktu ke masa lalu. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa ke sini? Dan bagaimana cara ia kembali, ia gak tahu. Seingatnya ketika itu ia lagi dengerin music sambil baca buku yang dia temukan. Setelah itu ada gempa. Apa mungkin buku itu yang membuatnya terjebak dengan segala kesulitan ini?

Naruto bersemangat mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tas. Ia membuka perlahan buku itu. Semua hurusnya menggunakan huruf jawa kuno. Ia tak mengerti tulisannya. Ia terus membolak-balik kertas mencari sedikit petunjuk hingga di halaman terakhir ia melihat gambar naga bermahkotakan emas intan permata. Ia menatap sorot mata sang naga hingga jiwanya seakan tersedot. Ia baru sadar setelah mendengar suara Dolis (Gaara) memanggilnya.

"Kanjeng sudah waktunya makan. Kanjeng mau makan di ruang makan atau dibawa ke kamar?"

"Tak usah repot-repot. Nanti kalo aku lapar, aku ngambil sendiri. Tolong jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau bersemedi mencari wangsit." Katanya asal untuk menolak setiap gangguan yang ada.

"baik kanjeng."

Ia kembali membuka kembali buku itu dari depan. Kali ini anehnya ia bisa memahami arti tulisan di buku itu. 'Ini kitab untuk pewaris Dewi Nagagini. Bagi yang menemukan maka ia akan bisa menjelajahi waktu di masa lalu. Ia harus menyelesaikan persoalan besar orang besar yang ditemuinya tanpa harus membuka tabir dan mengubah sejarah. Bagi yang melanggar maka ia akan terperangkap di dimensi waktu tanpa bisa kembali lagi ke tempat asal.'

Fuhhhh, ia menarik nafas panjang lega karena sampai saat ini ia tak membuka tabir baik sengaja maupun tak sengaja selain memanggil asal nama mereka. Kota Blora kan sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu sedangkan nama-nama mereka itu hanya dianggap asal bukan nama tokoh penting yang menentukan sejarah masa ini. Pertama-tama ia harus tahu dia ada di masa apa? Kalo menurut perkiraannya saat ini ia berada di masa awal berdirinya kerajaan Majapahit. Kalo tak salah saat ini Raden Wijaya sedang merencanakan pemberontakan melawan kerajaan Kediri.

Hmm tapi kok dia tak melihat adanya persiapan perang ya? Apa mungkin gara-gara wabah penyakit kemarin, semangat juang Raden Wijaya luntur dan mengakibatkan perubahan sejarah? Well ia harus mencari tahu.

SKIP TIME

Di pendopo semua sedang berkumpul. Mereka sedang membicarakan masalah penting soal rencana besar mereka. Raden Wijaya terlihat ragu bisa memenangi pemberontakan ini karena kalah jumlah terutama semenjak wabah penyakit itu. Meski ditambah rakyat Sumenep dan Trowulan tetap saja tak mampu menandingi kemampuan Kerajaan Gelang-Gelang. Apa ia harus menyerah? Toh sejak awal Kerajaan Gelang-Gerah yang dari trah Airlangga lebih berhak dengan tahta kerajaan sedangkan dia tak lebih dari keturunan pemberontak aka Ken Arok.

"Kita tak bisa gegabah menyerang kerajaan Gelang-Gelang. Aku tak mau hanya demi tahta rakyatku yang jadi korban."

"Tapi kanjeng kalo terus ditunda semangat para prajurit akan luntur dan kita akan kehilangan momen penting itu." Kata Lembu Sora.

"Punten dalem sewu Kanjeng, bagaimana kalo kita menanyakannya pada Kanjeng Kesuma Dewi? Kata Supri (Neji) beliau mengasingkan diri selama beberapa hari ini di dalam kamar, mencari wangsit. Saya yakin beliau akan member kita pencerahan dengan rencana besar kita kanjeng." Kata Ronggolawe.

"Aku mengerti. Katakan pada naruto untuk menghadapku jika ia sudah selesai bersemedi." Tepat saat itu seorang prajurit penjaga pendopo menghadap padanya. Ia bilang naruto mau ketemu ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan. Ia pun mempersilakan naruto yang dikawal Supri (neji), Parman (Shika), dan Dolis (Gaara) menghadap.

"Maaf kalo kedatangan saya mengganggu. Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan."

"katakan saja apa yang hendak Dyah ayu bicarakan?" kata raden Wijaya. (Dyah ayu ini gelar utnuk Naruto karena dia dianggap seorang Dewi.)

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menghirup nafas panjang. "Apakah kanjeng berniat memberontak pada Kerajaan Gelang-Gelang? Aku ingin kau menjawabnya tegas."

"Awalnya saya berniat begitu, tapi saya tak lagi berniat menuntut tahta karena tak ingin jatuh korban dari pihak rakyatku. Mereka sudah cukup menderita."

"Tiap mimpi besar memang selalu membutuhkan tekat yang besar dan pengorbanan yang besar pula. Tidaklah penting bagaimana caranya kita mewujudkan mimpi besar kita tapi focus tujuan kitalah yang paling utama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang ken Arok tak akan bisa mendirikan Singosari kalo dia sudah pasrah menjadi kacungnya Tunggul Ametung."

"Tapi pewaris sah tahta itu keturunan Airlangga yang diperangi mendiang Ken Arok."

"Kau salah. Apa kau tak ingat tentang ramalan Dan Hyang Lohgawe? Kelak keturunan Ken Dedes akan menjadi raja-raja jawa. Apa kau masih keturunan Ken Dedes?"

Raden Wijaya terdiam. Ia memang pernah mendengar ramalan itu dan dia masih termasuk keturunan Ken Dedes-Ken Arok. "Tapi jumlah pasukanku kalah jauh dengan pasukan Gelang-Gelang."

Naruto tersenyum menenangkan. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini. Kalo tak salah sebentar lagi pasukan Kubilai khan, pasukan yang hanya pernah kalah dua kali yakni lawan Sholahudin al Ayyubi dari Mesir dan badai Tsunami di Jepang akan tiba ke tanah jawa untuk menghukum Kertanegara. "Untuk melangkah maju ada kalanya kia harus menengok masa lalu." Katanya bijak sebelum beranjak pergi. ia tak berani terlalu jauh ikut campur. Ia yakin Raden Wijaya orang yang cerdas dan mengerti maksudnya.

Sepeninggal naruto, Raden Wijaya dan bawahannya termenung berusaha mengartikan kalimat sang Dewi. Sekilas Sang Dewi sedang memberinya keyakinan meraih mimpinya. Tapi melihat masa lalu apa maksudnya. Ia lalu teringat masa lalu kala ia mempersunting Tribuwana dan menjadi mantu raja bersama Ardaraja. Kemudian ia disuruh mertuanya ke daerah barat menyambut pasukan Mongol yang mungkin menyerang karena telah dilecehkan oleh kertanegara. Setelah itu Ardaraja berkhianat membokongnya dan membantu ayahnya Jayakatwang membunuh Kertanegara.

Selama itu pula ia jadi pelarian. Untung saja Arya Wiraraja berkenan menolongnya dan memberinya siasat ini untuk merebut kembali tahta karena menurut silsilah ia lebih berhak jadi penerus Kertanegara karena ia masih masuk wangsa Rajasa. Tunggu sebentar, sepertiny ada yang kelupaan. Yang mana ya? Ah ya pasukan Mongol. Itu dia. Bukankah pasukan mongol akan ke tanah Jawa. Aku bisa memanfaatkan mereka untuk melawan jayakatwang. Pasti itu yang dimaksud Sang Dewi.

"Lembu Sora, kau di sini menggantikan aku memimpin Majapahit. Ronggolawe, Nambi, dan Kebo anabrang kalian ke pelabuhan yang tersebar sepanjang pesisir cari informasi kapan tentara mongol akan mendarat ke tanah Jawa."

"Maksud kanjeng, kanjeng berniat memanfaatkan tentara mongol?"

"Ya. Itu yang dimaksud Sang Dewi. Sekarang bubar."

"Sendiko Dawuh Kanjeng."

TBC

OWARI

Neji mendengus sebal karena teman-temannya tak percaya padanya. Ia berjalan sambil ngedumel sepanjang jalan setapak. Ia ambil sepeda motor kesayangannya yang diparkir manis dekat pohon kelapa. Ia menstater motornya sebelum melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang bersama teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain menuju pintu gerbang. Di samping gerbang teman-temannya sudha menunggunya, pasti mau ngomongin soal tadi pagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita ke rumah Naruto yuk bareng?" Kata Tenten mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Bukannya kalian tak percaya padaku?"

"Well gak apa-apa kan. Sudah lama kita gak ke sana." Ganti Kiba.

"Baiklah, tapi kita mampir ke apotik dulu. Aku mau beli pesanan Na.."

"Ah sepertinya ada telepon masuk. Aku angkat dulu." Tukas Gaara. Ia sudah berniat pergi mencari tempat privasi, tapi gak jadi pas liat nomor si penelepon. Ia malah melaud speaker teleponnya biar semua orang yang ada di sini tahu. "Hallo!"

"Hallo Gaara. Elo ada dimana?" kata si penelepon membuat semua teman-temannya heran plus ketakutan. Mereka tahu si penelepon itu Naruto.

"Gue ada di sekolah."

"Apa? Masa elo ninggalin gue di sini sendiri. Tega banget sih elo."

"Elo Naruto kan?" Tanya Kiba takut-takut.

"Ya iyalah siapa lagi. Pokoknya aku gak mau tahu elo harus jemput gue sekarang. BT gue tinggal di tempat jadul kayak lagi syuting film Tutur Tinular."

"Gue ngerti. Elo ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Shika tenang.

"Gue ada di..awww, maaf maaf tak sengaja." Klik sambungan telepon terputus. Mereka semua mikir sedangkan Gaara mencoba menelepon balik tapi gak nyambung sedangkan Hinata menelepon orang tua Naruto.

"Tuh kan gue bilang apa? Naruto udah ketemu."

"Belum tentu Neji." Kata Shika.

"Itu buktinya."

"Benar kata Shika, Naruto belum ketemu tadi aku dah nanya bibi Kushina." Kata Hinata.

"No telp naruto gak bisa dihubungi."

"jangan bilang kalo Naruto jadi arwah penasaran dan menggentayangi ki ki kita." Kata Lee lirih.

"Bisa lebih buruk lagi guys…" kata Shika.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya semua orang serempak.

"Naruto terlempar ke masa lalu."

"Elo tahu dari mana?" Tanya Ino.

"Elo tadi gak denger dia ngomong apa? Ia bilang tinggal di tempat jadul kayak seting film tutur tinular. Sampai sekarang tubuhnya tak ditemukan padahal kedalaman jurang sudah diketahui. Ia juga sempat membawa buku kuno."

"Aku tahu itu. Sebelum gempa, Naruto membuka buku kuno bertuliskan huruf jawa kuno. Aku ingat jelas. Jadi Naruto benar-benar…." Kata Neji orang terakhir yang menghampiri Naruto. Mereka diam, bingung gak tahu harus gimana untuk menolong naruto.

"Elo masih ingat tulisan di covernya?" kata Gaara.

"Masih. Kalo gak salah begini." Neji menulis huruf yang sempat dilihatnya di kertas. Shika yang lumayan ngerti tulisan jawa kuno berkat ibunya yang seorang arkeolog.

"ini dibaca Sang Pewaris Dewi Nagagini. Kalo tak salah ibuku pernah cerita. Jaman dulu ada naga bernama Nagagini yang mewariskan sebuah kitab untuk para keturunannya. Buku itu mampu membuat si pembawa terseret arus waktu. Bisa lompak ke masa lalu bisa juga lompat ke masa depan. Jika ia sudha menyelesaikan tugas yang diembannya barulah ia bisa kembali."

"Artinya hanya Naruto yang bisa nolong dirinya sendiri?" kata neji.

"Kurang lebih. Tapi kita masih bisa membantunya kalo missal dia nelepon lagi."

"Aku setuju. BTW kenapa dia nelepon Neji terus ya?" kata Kiba heran.

"Karna neji ketua kelompok. Otomatis ia yang bertanggung jawab pada semuanya."

"Lalu ngapain kita sekarang?" kata Shino yang dari tadi diam.

"Kita ke rumah Naruto dan menceritakan semuanya. Terserah mereka percaya atau tidak." Kata Neji yang diamini semua.

TBC

\


	5. Chapter 5

SANG PEWARIS DEWI NAGAGINI

Summary :

Kitab peninggalan Dewi Naga mencari Sang Pemilik. Kitab sakti yang hanya muncul 100 tahun sekali ini akan membawa sesuatu entah baik entah buruk pada sang pemilik. Naruto tak sengaja menemukan kitab itu yang mengakibatkannya terlempar pada masa awal berdirinya Majapahit. Mampukah Naruto bertahan dalam intrik kisah Tutur Tinular ini dan yang lebih penting lagi kembali ke masanya?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Fantasy

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku

Author Note : Trims untuk saran dan kritiknya. Neji di masa lalu sempat ngomong bahasa gaul gegara pengaruh Naruto, jadi harap maklum. Kan Neji di masa lalu sebel banget ama Naruto yang dianggap rese, dan gak percaya dia seorang Dewi, makanya kurang sopan.

Chapter 5

Supri (Neji) manyun sepanjang hari. Bibirnya ia tekuk, dan wajahnya masam. Beberapa kali ia menggosok sarung pedangnya dengan kasar untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Matanya mendelik tajam pada Si empu sumber sakit hatinya. Eh bukannya sadar, ia malah asyik aja nikmatin makan semangka penuh nikmat di hadapannya, tak terganggu sama sekali. 'Dasar perawan gak laku. Umur segitu masih juga belum punya pasangan. Makanya kerjanya hanya ngrecokin orang.' Rutuknya dalam hati. (Umur Naruto 17 tahun. Pada masa itu umur segitu sudah dianggap perawan tua.) Dolis (Gaara) dan Parman (Shika) yang jadi sohib Supri (Neji) hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, liat seorang Supri (Neji) purik (ngambek) seharian penuh.

Kenapa sih Supri (Neji) marah gitu pada naruto? Bukannya Supri (Neji) itu orang paling kalem dan berkepala dingin diantara para anak buah Ronggolawe? Kenapa sekarang tingkahnya gak lebih baik dari anak kecil?

Ternyata selidik punya selidik Supri (Neji) marah pada Naruto, karena Naruto memintanya menemaninya baca mengawal. Padahal dia ingin mengawal majikannya Raden Ronggolawe terlebih saat ini Raden Ronggolawe sedang mendapat misi yang sangat penting, menentukan kelanjutan Negara Majapahit yang kelak akan dibangun. Eh, gara-gara gadis kurang kerjaan ini, ia malah terdampar di sini. Malas banget kan nemenin seorang gadis yang kerjaannya makan, tidur, jalan-jalan layaknya seorang bangsawan. Di mana tantangannya?

Bosannnn sungguh dia bosan sekali. Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu, ia pasti memilih bertarung nyawa dengan pengawal yang lain dibandingkan bersama gadis ini, meski parasnya memang aduhai, cantik nian, wanita tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Tapi tetap saja ia lebih senang bergemul dengan pertarungan berdarah daripada duduk manis di sini.

"Supri (Neji). Tak bisakah kamu menghentikan aura mautmu itu? Ingat kita sedang mengawal ndoro kanjeng. Kalo paduka raja marah, bagaimana?" tegur Dolis (Gaara).

"Aku bosan Lis (Gaara). Kenapa kita harus menemani gadis ini sedangkan junjungan kita sedang pergi mempertaruhkan nyawa?" bantah Supri (Neji).

"Tapi ini titah paduka raja. Kita tak bisa membantahnya."

"Hah terserah kalian. Aku mau keluar." Kata Supri (Neji) tak tahan dengan kebosanan ini.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan mereka jadi sedih. Ia sebenarnya tak mau menahan mereka bertiga, tapi apa boleh buat. Hanya mereka bertiga yang dikenalinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu mereka bukan teman-temannya di dunia sana. Tapi tetap saja dengan melihat wajah mereka bertiga rasa takut yang dialaminya sedikit berkurang.

Bohong kalo ia tak takut. Meski selama ini ia terlihat biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya ia menyimpan segala ketakutan dan kesedihannya seorang diri. Topeng bahagia dan cool yang selama ini ia pakai, pecah seketika saat ia seorang diri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia saat ini bukan hanya kesasar karena pindah di tempat asing, tapi lebih dari itu. Ia terdampar di tempat dan masa yang berbeda dari yang dijalaninya selama ini. Bagaimana kalo ia gagal dalam misi?

Siapa yang gak ngeri kalo ia bakal terombang-ambing di ruang dimensi, mati tanpa kuburan. Bukahkah itu menyedihkan? Seorang bajingan kelas kakap, meski mati dimutilasi dan disimpan lama, tetap saja suatu saat akan ketahuan dan diketuhui orang terdekatnya. Nah dia? Apes banget kan? Wajar dong kalo sekarang ia memilih sosok yang familiar dengannya untuk menemaninya. Egoiskah dia?

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, sampai dia merasa ada getaran dalam tasnya. Ia bingung apa yang sedang terjadi, masa sih teman-temannya bisa meneleponnya di masa ini? Padahal ia saja dari kemarin tak bisa lagi menghubungi teman-temannya. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban dua hari yang lalu ia bisa menelepon mereka.

Ia memeriksa HPnya, tak ada perubahan. Jadi apa tadi yang bergetar? Ia periksa lagi semua isi tasnya, dan tra la la akhirnya terjawab juga apa yang bergetar tadi. Ternyata kitab kuno itu yang bergetar. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia membuka buku jahanam yang telah membuat nasibnya terkatung-katung ini.

_Hati-hati! Ada pengkhianat yang akan menggagalkan misimu._

'Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang kalo rencana Raden Wijaya bocor. Gawat ini benar-benar gawat. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batin Naruto bingung. Ia mondar-mandir di kamarnya terus-menerus, cemas setengah mati. Ia berusaha berfikir keras mencari jalan keluar hingga ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Dolis (Gaara) dan Parman (Shika) yang kembali cemas dengan sikap tertutup majikannya sementara waktu. Ia juga tak perduli dengan perasaan bersalah Supri (Neji). Bagaimana ia bisa memikirkan mereka, kalo nasibnya sendiri sedang diujung tanduk.

Ia terduduk di pembaringan. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes halus di pipinya. Perlahan isak tangis lolos dari bibir mungilnya membuat ketiga pengawal dadakannya kalang kabut. Mereka berusaha keras menghibur Sang Dewi tak tak diindahkan. Justru ia menangis semakin keras. Saat-saat seperti ini entah mengapa ia merindukan Shika temannya di masa depan yang sangat pemalas dan hobi tidur. Meski demikian ia yang paling bisa diandalkan saat mereka mengalami kesulitan. Tapi bagaimana caranya menghubunginya saat ini.

Air matas semakin menetes deras, membasahi pipinya. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di wajahnya untuk meredam suara tangis. Justru hal ini membuatna terlihat merana.

"Kanjeng? Ada apa? Apakah kami berbuat salah? Kenapa kanjeng menangis? Tolong cerita kepada kami." kata parman (shika)cemas.

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap parman (shika). Matanya merah dan bengkak karna lama menangis. Ia menatap dalam-dalam wajah itu. Sungguh mereka amat sangat mirip, seperti pinang dibelah dua. Apakah isi otaknya sama dengan Shika temannya di masa depan? Yah siapa tahu saja dia bisa. Tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan.

"Aku melihat adanya pengkhianat yang akan merusak rencana Raden Wijaya. Hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana jalan keluarnya?" Kata Naruto lirih membeberkan isi pikirannya, meski tidak semua. Ya iyalah itu sih sama saja mencari mati. Eh kalo tak salah pada masa ini ada Halayudha yang jadi biang kerok kerusuhan di kerajaan majapahit. Dia sudah ada di sini belum ya? Apa ia baru muncul setelah majapahit berdiri tegak? Ia juga tak tahu pasti. Hanya saja ia yakin ada pengkhianat. Biasanya kan di cerita-cerita kolosal selalu saja ada pengkhianat.

"Apakah kanjeng melihat wajahnya?" tanya parman (Shika) serius mewakili kedua temannya yang juga kaget dengan berita ini.

"Tidak. Aku tak melihat siapa orangnya. Hanya saja sangat berbahaya jika rencana Raden Wijaya sampai tercium oleh musuh. Kita harus membuat isu yang lebih besar lagi untuk menutupi rencana utama. Hanya saja aku tak tahu apa?"

"Hmm, berita besar selain kedatangan tentara Mongol hanya satu." Kata Supri sedikit tak yakin.

"Apa?"

"Berita kedatangan kanjeng. Jayakatwang pasti menginginkan kanjeng untuk memperkuat kedudukannya sebagai raja Kediri. Tapi ini sangat berbahaya."

Benar juga. Kenapa tidak kepikiran hal itu? Naruto yakin pada masa ini dunia magis berikut hubungan dengan dewa-dewi lebih berperan penting daripada taktik jitu ala Khong hu chu. Pasti berita tentangnya sudah sampai ke telinga jayakatwang. Mungkin juga saat ini mereka sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini. Tapi ini juga membahayakan dirinya. Bagaimana kalo dia dipaksa membeberkan masa depan yang ia ketahui dan jika menolak maka ia akan dibunuh dengan tuduan pembual. Hiiii, Naruto bergidik ngeri. Tapi kalo diam saja, juga sama saja.

Ia akan mati mengenaskan di tempat yang bukan dunianya. Nekat sajalah. Untuk masalah Jayakatwang bisa ia urus nanti. Toh di sejarah juga rencana Raden Wijaya juga ketahuan, hanya saja mereka telat menyadarinya. Tugasnya saat ini hanya mengulur waktu saja. Baru juga ia berfikir demikian. Tiba-tiba Itachi, muncul.

"Mohon ampun kanjeng. Kanjeng saat ini sedang ditunggu raden Wijaya di balairung." Kata sosok yang mirip dengan Itachi itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Hamba kurang tahu kanjeng. Hanya saja saat ini utusan Kediri sedang berada di balairung."

'Metong, baru saja diomongin. Mereka sudah nongol.' Batinnya ngenes. "katakan pada mereka, aku akan segera ke sana." Kata Naruto tenang padahal dalam hati sudah dag dig dug dear. Sepertinya bukan hanya Naruto yang cemas, para pengawal dadakannya juga cemas. Mereka mengkhawatirkan nasib naruto. Bagaimana pun menyebalkannya, naruto telah berjasa penting untuk majapahit.

Setelah Itachi jauh dari mereka, barulah Dolis (Gaara) mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. "Kanjeng mohon anda tak berpikiran pendek. Kami yakin pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan." Kata naruto berwibawa. Ia meneguhkan diri, menyerahkan dirinya pada jayakatwang, apapun resikonya. Toh ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Penolakannya hanya akan membahayakan majapahit dan eksistensinya sendiri.

Naruto pun meninggalkan kediamannya dan pergi ke pendopo agung dikawal oleh Supri (neji) dkk. Mereka memasuki pendopo. Di sana sudah berkumpul para pembesar utusan jayakatwang. Mereka menoleh, melihat kedatangan sang dewi. Meski sudah beberapa kali melihat, mereka tetap terpesona oleh sosoknya, cantik, anggun, cerdas, bijak, dan berwibawa.

"Kata pengawal, kanjeng memanggil hamba kemari. Ada apa gerangan?" tanya naruto begitu sudah duduk di samping kiri raden wijaya.

"Ada utusan dari kerajaan gelang-gelang yang ingin dyah kesuma berkunjung ke istana."

"Aku mengerti." Kata naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia lalu menoleh pada utusan jayakatwang yang dipimpin oleh tong bajil. "Tolong beri hamba waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, kami tak suka menunggu." Balasnya sopan.

Naruto lalu berpamitan. Dia kembali ke dalam rumahnya untuk sementara. Ia menuruh supri (neji) dkk untuk mempersiapkan bekalnya, sedangkan dia erjalan mondar-mandir bingung. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan jelas kisah tutur tinular. Kalo tak salah, meskipun berangasan dan terkenal kejam, tong bajil setia pada istrinya yakni dewi sambi. Jadi ia tak khawatir orang itu berbuat tak senonoh padanya. Kalo tak salah saat ini gurunya arya kamandanu yang namanya ia lupa sedang membuat pedang sakti. Kemungkinan besar pedang itu sudah tiba di tanah air. Ah, ia bisa menggunakan isu ini untuk melindungi dirinya. Kalo masalah jayakatwang gampanglah bisa dipikir nanti.

Setelah puas, ia segera mengambil bekalnya dan berpamitan pada supri (neji) yang selama ini telah banyak direpotkannya. Ia sempat berbisik 'jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Pikirkan saja junjunganmu raden ronggolawe. Kelak ia akan jadi tumbal bagi berdirinya majapahit. Banyak darah orang-orang besar di sekeliling raden wijaya tumpah ruah. Saat itu tetaplah berdiri di sisinya.' Ia terkejut tak percaya, tapi ia menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

Ia paham, dalam sebuah perjuangan besar memang membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar pula. Apapun pilihan raden ronggolawe, ia akan tetap menemaninya hingga ajal menjeputnya. Ia melepas naruto dengan berat hati. Tapi ia percaya naruto akan baik-baik saja.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto sudah berada di kerajaan gelang-gelang, sedang menghadap gusti prabu jayakatwang. Ia tak merasa terintimidasi, meski di kelilingi para musuh. "menurut kabar, kau bilang raden wijaya akan menjadi raja tanah jawa. Kau ini seorang dewi atau hanya pembual untuk mengelabui rakyatku? Hah!" bentaknya marah.

"Tidak, saya tak bicara demikian. Saya hanya bilang kelak keturunan ken dedes akan melahirkan raja-raja di jawadwipa. Itu sudah jadi suratan takdir."

"Omong kosong. Keturunan gembong bromocorah itu tak mungkin bisa menjadi raja. Kamilah wangsa airlangga penguasa tanah jawa." Kata jayakatwang pongah.

"Anda yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu, bocah? Meski mereka bilang kau seorang dewi, bagiku kau tak lebih pembual ulung." Maki jayakatwang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Jika anda bisa bertahan sampai bulan purnama, maka wangsa airlangga akan kembali jaya seperti dulu kala. Tapi jika purnama depan anda takluk, maka anda akan tamat selamanya."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak. Purnama sebentar lagi, saat itu akan muncul lintang kemukus di atas langit. Artinya ada peristiwa besar akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."

"Baik. Aku tak akan memenggal kepalamu hingga purnama depan. Jika tak terjadi apa-apa maka kau akan ku gantung di alun-alun. Pengawal bawa dia ke penjara!" naruto pun akan diseret paksa, tapi naruto menolak dan bilang "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto merenung seorang diri dalam penjara. Dinginnya lantai tak seberapa ia rasakan. Bajunya cukup tebal. Untung para pengawal membiarkannya tetap memakai baju itu dan tasnya tak disita. Jadi ia bisa memperoleh informasi dari buku itu. Di buku itu tertulis '_lintang kemukus tiba, banjir darah melanda negeri._ Ia menafsirkan jika itu artinya tentara mongol sudah tiba dan kekuasaan jayakatwang akan segera berakhir.

'Ssssst, kanjeng. Apa kanjeng baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara menegurnya. Naruto tengok kanan kiri mencari pelaku, tapi tak ada orang. "Aku di atas." Naruto segera menoleh ke atas dan melihat supri (neji) dkk di atap. Ia terharu, ternyata di masa manapun mereka tetap baik dan setia kawan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ngapain kalian di sini."

"Menyelamatkanmu." Kata supri (neji)

"Tak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja gimana? Kanjeng akan dihukum ganteng dalam waktu dekat ini." Kata parman (shika) cemas.

"Tidak akan. Saat hari hukumanku tiba, akan terjadi peristiwa besar."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah kalian pergi saja sebelum ketahuan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Akhirnya supri (neji) dkk meninggalkan atap penjara sebelum ketahuan para prajurit adanya penyusup. Mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak karena ini pilihan naruto sendiri.

**SKIP TIME**

Malam purnama akansegera tiba. Jayakatwang sedang berdiri di singgasana bertahtakan emas permata memandang sinis sosok seorang gadis jelita yang diikat di atas tiang. Jika kata-kata gadis itu tak terbukti, maka ia akan dipenggal saat ini juga. Ia menunggu dengan sabar munculnya lintang kemukus. Malam berlalu, hawa dingin menggigit tulang malam ini. Tapi tak ada yang beranjak dari alun-alun.

Mereka dengan sabar menunggu datangnya batu yang jatuh dari langit. Hampir separuh malam sudah berlalu, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Jakatwang menyeringai puas, ia akan menang. Saat ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena merasa buang-buang waktu saja. Saat ia berbalik, maka muncullah lintang kemukus dari arah timur.

Wajah jayakatwang pias. Meski hanya sebentar, tapi efeknya besar. Tak berapa lama kemudian telik sandinya menghadap. "Ampung kanjeng. Ketiwasan kanjeng. Raden wijaya berniat memberontak."

"Itu masalah gampang. Pengikut wijaya digabung dengan arya wiraraja tak akan sanggup menghadapi kita." Kata jakayatwang tetap jumawa.

"Bukan hanya orang-orang sumenep yang membantu kanjeng, tapi juga tentara mongol. Gabungan mereka akan sangat sulit diatasi."

"Apa?" kata jayakatwang murka. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat naruto tersenyum sinis. Ia mengerti sekarang maksud perkataan naruto tempo hari. Itu artinya jika ia bisa bertahan dari gempuran gabungan pasukan tartar-sumenep-dan majapahit maka trah ken arok akan musnah, tapi sebaliknya jika ia kalah maka trah airlangga yang tamat. Benar katanya. Ini adalah penentuan. "Siapkan seluruh pasukan. Kita hadang mereka." Kata jayakatwang lalu membubarkan semua orang di alun-alun. Tiba-tiba saat itu muncul angin putting beliung yang amat dahsyat dan menerbangkan apapun yang ada di permukaan tanah. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju naruto.

Badai itu lalu berhenti tepat di depan naruto dan lalu terbentuklah lubang hitam. Lubang hitam itu menyerap sosok naruto hingga ia hilang di telan bumi seolah-olah sosoknya tak pernah ada di dunia ini. Mereka semua terpana. Jadi benar dia itu seorang dewi kahyangan yang turun ke bumi? Secara tak langsung hal ini menurunkan mental pasukan kerajaan. Bahwa kekalahan gelang-gelang sudah ada di depan mata dan trak ken arok akan Berjaya kembali.

Di lain tempat, naruto yang terseret lubang hitam terus berputar-putar hingga kepalanya terasa amat sangat pusing dan membuatnya tak sanggup membuka mata. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Ketika sadar ia kakinya sudah menyentuh tanah. Ia membuka mata perlahan karena takut dengan apa yang menimpanya. Gimana kalo lebih buruk.

Tepat depan matanya seekor ular yang sangat besar bermahkotakan emas permata berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia ketakutan hingga kakinya nyaris tak dapat bergerak. 'mampus. Kali ini ia pasti mati.'

"Tenanglah cu. Kau tak perlu takut padaku."

"Cu, maksud anda. Anda ini leluhur saya."

"Ya. Kau ini titisanku dewi bayu biru. Kau telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik. Sekarang berpisahlah dari manusia yang kau ikuti selama ini dan kembali pada tahtamu yang jadi hakmu di kerajaan angin-angin."

"jadi aku ini bukan manusia. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku?"

"Ya, kau ini bangsa lelembut yang wujudmu mirip naruto. Kau masuk dalam ingatanku. Itu adalah ujian untukmu apa kau pantas menjadi seorang ratu. Ternyata kau jauh lebih baik dari leluhurmu. Aku bangga padamu. Sekarng pergilah." Katanya sebelum merubah pakaian naruto yang ternyata titisan dewi bayu biru. Ia memakai baju seperti baju kanjeng tribuwana, tapi lebih mewah dan bermahkotakan emas permata. Harum semerbak menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan naruto?"

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Ia hanya merasa tidur. Aku akan mengembalikannya pada keluarganya."

**SKIP TIME**

Beberapa orang pencari kayu bakar masuk ke dalam hutan. Gemerisik daun kering mengiringi langkah mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tapi cepat karena waktu sudah menjelang malam. Jika mereka kemalaman, mereka takut terjadi sesuatu. Tempat ini masih tergolong angker. Banyak orang yang hilang tanpa jejak di sini. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka berseru. Mereka melihat seorang gadis nan cantik sedang tidur di sebuah batu besar. Hal itu membuat mereka ketakutan. Jangan-jangan itu penampakan penghuni hutan ini.

Salah seorang dari mereka memberanikan diri menghampiri gadis itu. Ia masih hidup dan bernafas normal seperti yang lainnya. Di samping tubuhnya ada tas berisi barang-barang berharga. 'jangan-jangan gadis ini orang yang sempat dibuat menghilang oleh penunggu hutan.' Pikir mereka. Kalo tak salah beberapa minggu yang lalu tersiar kabar, seorang anggota pramuka yang lagi camping di gua terawang mendadak hilang tertelan jurang. Hingga kini keberadaannya tak diketahui. Mereka pun membawa gadis itu keluar dari hutan. Mereka membawanya ke rumah kepala desa untuk diurus. Salah seorang dari mereka menghubungi keluarga gadis ini.

SKIP TIME

Naruto saat ini sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia telah dijemput keluarganya. Saat terbangun ia merasa bingung dan lelah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tertidur. Dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi indah. Samar-samar ia mengingat mimpinya. Kalo tak salah dalam mimpinya itu orang yang wajahnya mirip shika, neji, dan gaaralah yang selalu di sampingnya dalam suka maupun duka khususnya neji. Lucunya meski ia terlempar di dimensi lain, ia masih bisa menelepon neji dan gaara. Ia tertawa garing. Lucu banget sekaligus berkesan. Sungguh mimpi yang indah.

Kalo misalnya hal buruk itu benar-benar terjadi padanya ia berharap neji ada di sampingnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa lebih nyaman dengannya dibandingkan dengan yang lain bahkan sasuke saat menjadi kekasihnya dulu. Ia merasa well semua akan baik-baik saja. Apa ini berarti ia sudah move on ya? Ya mungkin juga sih. Well ku rasa ia tak perlu bersedih hati gara-gara patah hati. Ibarat pepatah mati satu tumbuh seribu. Hilang sasuke masih ada neji. Iya kan? Kalo neji gak dapat gaara juga boleh. Dia lumayan buat jadi kecengan. He he he he…

Naruto tertawa optimis. Ia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Kata kyuu sudah dua minggu ini ia tak masuk sekolah, jadi banyak ketinggalan pelajaran. Untung hinata meminjamkan kopian catatannya buatku.

Setelah mandi, sarapan dan pamitan pada keluarga naruto berangkat ke sekolah. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan neji, shika, dan gaara sedang berjalan beriringan, persis seperti dalam mimpinya. Cara jalan mereka juga mirip, tegap penuh percaya diri, dan berwibawa. Kenapa ia gak sadar ya selama ini? Mungkin karena ia terlalu terpaku pada sasuke seorang.

Mereka serempak menoleh pada naruto dan tersenyum lega karena teman baik mereka selamat dan saat itu pula ia bersumpah untuk tak akan menyusahkan teman-temannya lagi apalagi menyendiri. Benar kata neji ia tidak sendiri. Naruto membalas senyum mereka dan menyongsong hari esok bersama teman-temannya.

THE END


End file.
